penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Myr (Lord Myrvalen la'Vancine de'Runalith)
Appearance Myr stands at about 5'8, sporting a slim but muscular build under his platemail armor. He has long, fiery red hair that goes to his mid-back, and friendly green-gold eyes. His distinct jawbone is the sharpest of his high-elven features. A blue and silver studded surcoat featuring a two-headed griffon covers his armor, and a shield is on his back. The gear is clean, and he is impeccably well groomed. Barely visible at the base of his neck, under his surcoat, is a black necklace, featuring a unclothed woman who is covered by her own silver hair. On the elf's shoulder is a tiny silver and white owl with distinct blue eyes and long, exotic tail feathers. Background Myr was born into high-nobility in the city of Segrot, in Alithrya. Segrot is a high-elven city that is intolerant of other races. The elves there value purity of elven bloodlines and magical potential over all else. Segrot is also population controlled- a couple must be approved to have children. Most applicants are allowed one child. Because of the high standing of the Runalith family, they were given permission to have two children; Myr's older brothers, Alduin and Bylanthe. Myr and his twin sister, Mina, were a mistake that brought some shame to the family. Because of the excess number of children, the two older siblings were forced out of the city while their parents raised Myr and Mina. Like his twin, Myr was born with a taint in his 'perfect' bloodline, though unlike his sister (a fire genasi), it is not as obvious; it's unknown to even him at this point that he is an Aasimar. What is obvious is that Myr has little to no talent in the arcane; only able to perform the most simplistic of ritual magics. He was barely tolerated by his parents for this reason. It's his sister Mina, magical and charismatic, that protected him from their displeasure. The pair became deeply bonded and nigh unseparable, always appearing about the city as a pair. While Myr is happy to be in his outgoing sister's shadow, he is secretly also her biggest supporter as she struggles with her own hidden heritage and the demands placed on her by her parents. While Myr would describe his own upbringing as difficult yet happy, everything changed for him when he reached adulthood. His older brother Bylanthe demanded that he be allowed to return to the city. Bylanthe is a wizard of great potential. Since his parents were unwilling to part with their popular and magically gifted daughter, they recall Bylanthe and conscript Myr into the military against his will. Both twins were utterly dismayed at being separated, and while Mina pleaded with everything she had on his behalf, their parents remained firm. In the end, desperate to prove his worth to the parents who never valued him, Myr departed the city with his new squadron and left his beloved his sister behind. Finding Faith Because of his nobility, Myr was given a low-ranking officer position in the squadron of the Silver Lancers, an elite group of elven warriors. While he was able to hold his own, Myr was not particularly gifted on the field of combat, but it quickly became apparent that his cool demeanor and quick thinking made him an excellent combat medic, and his commanders were quick to utilize him as such. The Silver Lancers of Segrot were dispatched to the Wretched Grove to aid Ironwall against the undead onslaught. Myr spent a couple exhausting months with his company, fighting off wave upon wave of the dark creatures and patching up his wounded companions. This time period was a struggle for him; away from his sister for the first time he was forced to develop his own personality. The other members of his squadron would come describe him as friendly, calm, and comforting. It was also this time that Myr utilized his minimal arcane ability to summon himself an owl familiar named Vree, who often assisted the elves in combat as a scout. During one particularly bad battle, the Silver Lancers were overrun. Myr took a spear to the chest, and his company was forced to leave him behind as a massive horde of undead swarmed them. It was two days before they were able to gather reinforcements and return for the injured elf; but when they did so, he was gone. Assuming that he had died and been dragged off as food, or had become undead himself, his commanding officer penned a letter to Myr's family, telling them of his death. But Myr had not died; for a day he lay wounded on the battlefield, haunted by fever dreams. He saw images of a black-skinned woman with long silver hair that covered her naked form, and for some reason he was comforted by this. After many days of clinging to life, Myr awoke to find himself surrounded by a group of Drow elves; a horror for any surface elf. He soon discovered however that this group had fled the underdark and the oppressive rule of Lolth, the Spider Goddess. They had found Myr as they crossed the Wretched Grove, seeking safety and freedom in another land. The group of drow carefully nursed him back to health, and taught him about their Goddess Eilistraee. Myr quickly understood that this was the woman he had seen in his dreams, and as he recovered, he discovered that she had gifted him with divine magics. He soon pledged himself as her cleric, and agreed to help the group of refugees on their journey to find a safe new homeland. He traveled with them across Alythria, by sea, to Laikka, acting as their face and voice, purchasing supplies and making deals, while they remained in hiding due to the color of their skin. The Burning Phoenix The journey was not easy for Myr and the renegade Drow. Plagued by racism, they soon found themselves gone to ground, hiding in a cavern system, pursued by local soldiers determined to put them down. Desperate to save his friends, Myr reached deep into his new clerical abilities, and uses his them, along with his military experience, to help the group escape. After seeing the drow to safety, a former guild member recognizes his deeds, and Myr receives an invitation to join. He heads to the Enclave to reunite with his sister. His new goal in life is to see the followers of his Goddess freed from the cruel hand of Lolth, and from the racism that follows them wherever they go. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix